Silent Treatment
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie can't talk but she still has Reno. Reno/Yuffie oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Silent Treatment

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Reno opened his eyes, waiting for his girlfriend to greet the day with her customary exaltation of joy. Instead he was poked in the side. Turning around, he saw Yuffie, her brown eyes boring into his. She gestured towards her throat and Reno noticed how swollen it was.

"Need me to take care of you today princess?" Yuffie nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" Yuffie shook her head and mimed placing a spoon in her mouth. "Soup?" Yuffie nodded and Reno got up, placing a kiss on Yuffie's warm forehead.

"It's kind of nice that the morning's so quiet, isn't it?" He smirked as he said this and Yuffie quickly threw a pillow at his retreating form, eyes narrowed in a glare.

When Reno returned with some chicken noodle soup fifteen minutes later, Yuffie wouldn't look at him. Reno sat down beside her and held a spoonful of soup out. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Babe you need to eat." Yuffie stuck out her tongue. Giving a sigh, Reno put the spoon back in the bowl and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for making that joke earlier. I know if I was in your position I wouldn't find it funny," he said sincerely. Yuffie looked at him then and gave him a small smile which Reno returned.

"Now eat up, I don't want you to waste away."

Once she had finished the soup, Yuffie stared up at the ceiling. A bored sigh escaped her lips and Reno took notice.

"Do you need me to get you anything? A book? Materia? Television?" But Yuffie only shook her head. What she wanted was to talk again, to tease her lover, and to just laugh. All those things Reno couldn't give her. But she stared into Reno's eyes and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze along with what she hoped was a thankful smile.

* * *

For thirty minutes Yuffie did nothing but stare at the ceiling. She was just about to start giving each section a name when she started sweating, her body stiffening suddenly as she began to heat up.

Reno was about to touch her forehead to ascertain her temperature when her body arched upward, her mouth opening into a silent scream. He could feel the heat radiating from her body moments later and he grabbed her, rushing to the bathroom. Laying her in the tub, he ran the cold water, leaving her for a moment before returning with a mastered Ice Materia.

Concentrating, he aimed a burst of ice at the water and supercooled it in an instant. Yuffie's body relaxed a fraction and Reno gave a sigh of relief.

The pain was receding from Yuffie's body, replaced by an invigorating chill. For an instant, she thought she was undergoing rigor mortis and she sat up, eyes going wide. Her hand flashed out and grabbed for the nearest object. As she made contact with Reno's warm grasp, she turned her head, breathing heavily.

Reno met her panicked gaze and squeezed her cold hand. Her brown eyes were pleading with him not to let go and he gave a firm nod. Relaxing, Yuffie laid back down in the icy water, eyes closing.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the water had drained away and Reno was sleeping, his hand still entwined with hers. Yuffie could see stars outside the tiny window above her and realized that night had fallen. Returning her attention to her boyfriend, she shook him gently and grinned when he gave a low moan before opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you but you needed to be cooled off," Reno said softly. Yuffie nodded and looked down at her naked form before looking at Reno, eyes narrowing a bit. "I'll get you dressed in a moment...if you want me to that is," Reno said, smirking. Yuffie rolled her eyes at that and pointed towards the bedroom.

He soon returned with a pair of shorts and a T shirt. Helping her into them, he then led her back to the bed. After making sure she was wrapped up in enough blankets, he slid beside her. Yuffie closed her eyes then and soon her chest was rising and falling at a slower pace. Reno followed after her a few moments later.

Chattering teeth caused Yuffie to open her eyes. The digital clock beside the bed read four in the morning and the stars had started to vanish from the sable sky. Looking beside her, the ninja saw Reno hugging himself for warmth. She reached out an arm and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close while lifting the various covers warming her. Soon enough he was beside her, his body only shivering slightly.

Smiling at Reno, she kissed him on the forehead and returned to her slumber.

Bright sunlight warmed Yuffie's face and caused her eyelids to open. Reno was watching her sleep, a content look on his face.

"How long have you been watching me?" Yuffie asked. Her complexion was back to normal and her eyes brightened at the return of her voice.

"Long enough to fall in love with you all over again," Reno responded. Yuffie gave a snort at that and tweaked Reno's nose.

"You're such a helpless romantic Turkey..." Yuffie muttered. But her expression turned serious a few moments later. In fact, Reno observed, it was the most serious he had ever seen her look.

"Thank you for caring for me yesterday Reno. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." She kissed him on the lips then and once they broke apart, she leaned close to his ear. "I love you," she whispered.

"Same to you princess," Reno whispered in reply. His arms wrapped around her side then and he held her for several minutes, neither one speaking.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yuffie asked. Reno's hands moved to her shoulders then and he was soon on top of her. Before she could react he started tickling her, peals of laughter escaping Yuffie's pink lips.

"Turkey...you had...better stop if...you know...what's good....for your cute butt!" Yuffie managed to get out amidst her tickle torture.

"I'm just making up for all the time we lost because of yesterday," Reno said.

And as Yuffie's laughter rang out into the air, Reno gave a prayer of thanks for having her in his life.

Even if she did tend to talk excessively.


End file.
